Perfect Date
by featherpen-princess
Summary: You don't need a book as long as you have the perfect girl. Oneshot : NaruHina ! Happy Valentines Day


**Perfect Date **

**Disclaimer:** Hinata owns Naruto. Kishimoto is their father.

This is** a really short** one shot about NaruHina's canon date. :) I thought it would be perfect to publish this here on Valentines Day! (Happy Valentines Day!) - but I'm also currently working on another one shot about my precious OTP.

Hope you'll like this one! Enjoy

* * *

Scanning through the book that Naruto borrowed from Sai,

"Sai, I knew it was a good idea to look for your advice, for you to have this kind of book…"

Sai immediately cut him off because he feels kind of shy to let Naruto know that he still consults books now that he's dating Ino.

"No, no" he said

Sai immediately added, "But you going on a date, huh?"

It's not of a shock for him knowing what happened when they defeated Toneri, it's inevitable, really.

He sighed as he closed the book he's reading. "I'm nervous-ttebayo…" he admitted.

Sai just smiled at his friend and gave a few encouraging words because hey, he's read a lot of books to know when to give someone when needed.

When Naruto went back to his apartment, he immediately pulled out the book again to do another scan, he continued reading for 1 more hour before he hits the sack. He's really nervous for his date tomorrow.

"I see, so it's customary for the man to pay for all the expenses." He muttered as he took note of it in his mind.

He immediately checked _Gama-chan _(Naruto's frog wallet) and he smiled at what he saw because he thought that it's _more than _enough for his date with Hinata tomorrow.

But what he expects wouldn't meet his expectations because, when a guy goes on a date with the person he loves, he must be sure with his research to avoid unfortunate events.

Well, maybe it's acceptable to fail on the first try, ne?

_Besides, he's lucky that he's dating the kindest girl on Earth._

* * *

Naruto woke up early to make sure that he wouldn't be late for his date, it's a major _no-no _to be late on a date especially when you're the one who invited the other.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth, but the hardest part when it comes to preparing is choosing the outfit, well… Naruto doesn't have much of an outfit, he only wears _orange/black/white _comfortable clothes, okay, maybe he should ignore the part that he'd read on Sai's book that _one must dress nicely to impress the other. _Naruto considered the thought and immediately shrugged it as not-so-important because what he wants is not to impress but to _express_. Yes, to express that he's comfortable with Hinata and that he knows that she'll never judge him just because of the way he dress. (She never judged him anyway)

With that thought, he immediately grabbed his casual outfit and hit the road.

* * *

It was almost noon time when Naruto and Hinata finished walking around the village and checking the shops,

"What will we do now?" Hinata asked

Naruto thought for a moment before answering

"It's already noon time so let's grab something to eat."

This is perfect, it's now the perfect time to put Gama-chan in action!

They immediately went to the nearest restaurant and Naruto started scanning the menu and prices, he went pale as he kept on scanning through it because of the prices

"_Seriously? A set menu costs this much!? Wait a minute, how much do I have left?"_ silently speaking to himself

Upon noticing Naruto's silence and pale sweating serious face, Hinata caught the idea that he's having a problem and quickly activated her byakugan silently, she immediately understood his situation and smiled.

"_Naruto-kun has been trying his best to make me happy, I should do my best too!"_

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm to catch his attention, he looked back slowly toward her to avoid showing his worried face; he forced a smile on his face before asking "what?"

"I… I want to eat at Ichiraku's." Hinata announced while smiling

Naruto, feeling relieved and a bit confused, replied

"Ah, I see… okay."

Hinata started pulling him gently, "'kay, let's go. Naruto-kun likes it, right?"

Naruto only nodded and smiled as they began walking towards Ichiraku.

He immediately thought that not everything in a book could make a date perfect, because what's more important is having the _perfect _date.

She's all what Naruto needs.

* * *

\- Omake -

When they were already eating in Ichiraku, Naruto recalled a memory of Hinata winning in a ramen contest wherein he's also a contestant too, "Say, Hinata… how did you beat me in a ramen contest?" Hinata looking flustered looked up to Naruto and said "Did I?" Naruto told the story once again and Hinata just nodded like she doesn't remember anything, at all. Because during that time, all she ever thought of was she's fighting side-by-side with Naruto-kun, in a ramen contest.

* * *

**A/N: **I was correct about this headcanon long time ago… That Naruto would be consulting books and all but then Hinata will be there to save the day and eventually they'll end up eating at Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata is really considerate so she knows how to handle things without embarrassing Naruto and that proves again that she's the perfect person to be with Naruto. _She never judged him._ I don't know what canon is to you guys but I could say that I'll never know the word canon when these two didn't end up with each other.

I tried. And I really hope you like it (^o^)

And what I was trying to say in this fic is that, Naruto doesn't need to consult a book especially when the girl he's dating is kind and understanding. :)

/ PS: I published this on tumblr last year (December) and I usually don't check for errors. So please be kind~! A review would be a great valentines gift to me ^ _ ^ )


End file.
